


【RID2015】无题（警车爵士铁腕相关）

by RegysXIII (Lionhart113)



Category: Transformers: Robots in Disguise (2015)
Genre: Chinese Language, F/M, M/M, 多宇宙世界观混合, 火种繁衍, 火种融合, 铁腕为警爵后代
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-21
Updated: 2017-10-21
Packaged: 2019-01-20 21:34:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12442272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lionhart113/pseuds/RegysXIII
Summary: 警车爵士无差，隐横炮x铁腕。铁腕为警爵后代的二设（小火种繁衍设定，雷请自行退避）主2015RID背景，兼部分G1/IDW/TFP背景。请不要在意细节问题……【梗概】战后，警车爵士有了个闺女，闺女长大后跟着BBB跑去地球。当爹的不放心，于是也跟着跑去地球看闺女……（。





	【RID2015】无题（警车爵士铁腕相关）

**Author's Note:**

> 警车爵士无差，隐横炮x铁腕  
> 铁腕为警爵后代的二设（小火种繁衍设定，雷请自行退避）  
> 主2015RID背景，兼部分G1/IDW/TFP背景

在塞星重建多年后，警车和爵士也终于有了自己的幼生体。

那是个女性TF，继承了警车和爵士共同的代码信息。当稚嫩却充满生命力的新火种被放入原生机体后，两人给她取名为铁腕，并选择了属于她的外观。

“我以为你会给她挑个更符合女孩儿形象的外观。”爵士戳戳屏幕上被选中的那个造型，有点意外。

“有什么不好？”

“Prowl，我们的孩子可是个姑娘。”

“阿尔西的造型，比这个更姑娘。”

“……”

爵士联想到那个粉红色的女性TF，火种抽搐了下，忽然觉得警车说得好有道理不愧是一语戳穿表象见本质，李菊福。

于是铁腕的造型就这么定下了。

 

不知是外观决定志向，还是长得像谁就随谁，铁腕从小就对警车的警徽展示出了浓厚兴趣。

爵士试图培养铁腕的音乐爱好，但小幼生体每次都只是看了眼那堆音响光碟，然后在各种音乐背景声中继续抓起警徽把玩。

爵士不甘心地跟警车吐槽：“早知道外形就该给她选保时捷！”

警车笑：“Jazz，当初那个‘确定’键，可是你按下的。”

爵士无语凝噎。

 

某种意义上说，铁腕算是“官二代”出生，家里两位父亲分别是擎天柱左右副官，身边一群叔叔各个又都是和威震天交过手的英雄，因此自小起铁腕就有着令普通幼生体羡慕的生活，可以经常被那些受人敬仰的“英雄”带出去玩，或者听他们亲口说说那些和威震天交手的传奇故事。

烟幕和大黄蜂是最常陪铁腕玩的两个前辈，也许是因为同样年纪轻的关系，小幼生体很喜欢他们。

在得知那两位都是从警校毕业的后，铁腕也对“警校”这个地方产生了向往，以至于有一天终于忍不住对爸爸们说：我也要去上警校。

警车和爵士愣了下。

然后，特种战斗指挥员对他的军事战略分析家说：“你看，该来的总要来，她小时候还真没白捏你的警徽。”

警车耸肩，芯里开始计划起那台小警车的今后安排。

 

警车问铁腕：“这就是你对自己未来作出的选择吗？”

铁腕点点头。

警车说那好。

铁腕是幸运的，甚至是让其他幼生体眼红的，在她决定报考警校那刻起，她就比其他幼生体有了更多优势。

撇开家里两位父亲的启蒙熏陶不说，进入警校后铁腕的学习有通天晓随时作辅导，精英卫队的烟幕和千斤顶也会隔三差五给她些实用经验的指点，最终，铁腕以优异成绩顺利从警校毕业。

当这位警校优秀毕业生站在毕业典礼台上代表本届学员发表毕业感言时，所有人发现铁腕正经规范的举止像极了她的父亲警车，甚至，还带了那么点儿精英卫队长官通天晓的气质。

不止一个人在芯里默默感叹扼腕，但本该扼腕得最厉害的爵士却反而芯态好得很——“幸好我也是她父亲，铁腕至少会笑也会开玩笑。”

伟大的革命战士爵士同志，成功阻止了塞星上第三块自走型移动数据板的诞生。辛苦了。

 

关于铁腕毕业后的工作安排，警车和爵士曾做过如下分析：

一、以自家闺女身手，加入特种作战部队不是问题；二、以自家闺女逻辑线路，加入军事战略部也不是问题。

但最后两人哪边也没给铁腕安排。反而把她丢到了基层，分配到了巡警部门。

警车和爵士挑了大黄蜂做铁腕上司。

原因如下：一、熟人；二、在认识的那帮熟人里算是相对靠谱的；三、在靠谱的熟人里算是会谈笑风生有亲和力又不至于过头的——附注：最后这条为爵士特别追加的。

于是铁腕正式成了一名学警，每天跟着大黄蜂学习如何做个称职的好巡警。

重建后的塞博坦迎来了和平期，巡警部门并不需要面对各种危险任务，但也同样不是个可以无所事事混日的闲职部门。在这里，铁腕能跟着大黄蜂学到很多东西，慢慢成长。

直到有一天，发生了那么点小意外。

 

这天爵士回家，开门就说：“嘿，Prowl。”

警车低头看数据板随口应了声。

爵士又说：“你知道吗，今天议会可热闹了。”

警车依旧没有抬头：“议会的每一天都很热闹。”

爵士走到警车身边：“这事儿还跟我们孩子有点关系。”

这回警车从数据板中抬头了：“你说什么？”

爵士凑上前，点开警车手里的数据板：“我还以为你已经知道了。今天我刚准备从议会出来，就听里面在说，刚才大黄蜂擅自启动太空桥去了地球，还顺便‘绑架’了我们女儿。”

数据板上新调出的页面里是份简短的内部公告，看上去像是匆忙拟出的，上面简明扼要地写了关于大黄蜂的事。

警车看完后，沉默了。

“你怎么看？”

“就以破坏文物罪、绑架罪通缉大黄蜂。”

“等等，你确定？”

警车抬头看了眼爵士，然后动作迅速地拟起草书来：“反正到时会有一群老伙计为他洗脱罪名。”

“哇哦，警车，你真过分。”爵士笑道。

 

几个太阳周期过去，塞博坦依旧没有收到关于大黄蜂一行的消息。

倒是收到了来自艾之墓的求援讯息。

“那讯息来自地球。”警车对照数据板上的数据，说道。

“所以？”

“所以。”

“你确定大黄蜂他们在艾之墓那里？”爵士看着警车从那堆资料里划拉出一个框，开始输入讯息。

“凡事都会藏有其原因和逻辑。”警车边说边打字，“更何况，大黄蜂他闲不下来。”

“什么事都在你逻辑主板里，怪不得你这么笃定。”爵士瞅了眼警车打的内容，“给大黄蜂的？”

“嗯。”

“我觉得我可以收回‘笃定’这个词了。”爵士看完待发送的信件内容，“你会把大黄蜂吓坏的。”

“他的线路很坚挺，可以完全直面巨狰狞之王。”

爵士想了想以前单挑五个巨狰狞的经历，然后又看了看眼前这一个警车，硬是把想吐槽的话卡死在发声器里。

“对了，艾之墓那里还是需要派个人去查看情况，进行回收。”

爵士挑眉。

“我考虑了下，介于地球上环境复杂多变，决定派遣一名老手过去。”

“……我觉得你可以亲自去一趟。顺便到地球看看老朋友，怀旧一下。”

“我脱不开身，你知道的，Jazz。每天都有一堆事等着我去处理。”

“其他人呢？”

“这是自愿报名。”警车晃晃手里的数据板，“特种作战部队成员或熟悉那里环境的优先。”

爵士接过警车的数据板，发现上面已经写了自己的名字，“……Prowl，你居然也会以公谋私。”

“我一直都会以公谋私。那些讨厌我的人不是经常这么说的吗？”

 

地球。

收到来自警车通讯的大黄蜂，在看完那封指名的讯息内容后，当机了数秒。

路过的横炮问：“你没事吧？”

大黄蜂赶忙收拾收拾驶出了废料场。

今天正好是铁腕第一次单独外出执行任务。

虽然只是很简单的巡逻任务。

大黄蜂一路悄悄跟随，但很快就被对方发现了。

铁腕很不满地看着大黄蜂。

在各种借口都被拆穿后，大黄蜂老实交代：“其实把你照看好，是我的职责。”

一想到刚才收到的通讯，中尉只觉得自己后背上的门翼都在隐隐作疼。于是无论自己的学警属下再如何反对，大黄蜂都必须随时看好她，确保一块甲板都不会少。

甚至，连车漆都不可以蹭花。

大黄蜂忽然觉得自己真是作死，当初怎么就答应了那个自走型数据板的话，然后现在还让这个对地球好奇芯爆棚如她爹的年轻学警留在了地球上。

普神在上，快来个谁把她接回去，自己真的不想隔三差五就收到一条来自警车的通讯邮件！！

 

2个太阳周期后，废料场里真的来了个“谁”。

爵士一招把横炮撩翻在地，就这样与大黄蜂接上了头。

“我收到了来自艾之墓的求援信号。”爵士说着，看了眼铁腕。

年轻的学警光景闪了闪，藏不住一丝欣喜。

然后，爵士注意到了面前的红色TF。

怎么说呢，这个叫横炮的小年轻，有点儿意思。

大黄蜂趁空悄悄把爵士拉一边，说：“赶紧的，把你家闺女接回去。”

爵士芯里乐：“她不听指挥？”

“不。事实上我觉得她太过于遵守规矩。”

“那干嘛要我接回去？我看她适应得挺好，超出我预想。”

大黄蜂扶额：“问你那位警车。”

“哈……我考虑考虑。”爵士扫了眼身后的“大黄蜂小队”，“不过恕我多嘴，要抓回所有艾之墓在逃囚犯，你们人手够么？”

“原本擎天柱就只点名我一人来。”

“带带新人也不错。”爵士说着，光镜余光扫到横炮身上，那个红色TF正在跟铁腕斗嘴。“现在到底是个什么具体情况？你的，还有艾之墓的。”

如果不是之后发生了点变故，大概爵士真考虑会把铁腕接回去。

不过在他看过几个年轻人的战斗后，又改变了想法，决定自个儿回去。

“你还会回来吗？”横炮满脸期待问。

哦，别急，小子，我看我们以后有得是机会再见面——爵士芯里这么说道。然后他在临走前抽空把铁腕单独叫了出来。

“你的那位警车爸爸很不放心你。”爵士耸肩，“不过我看你在这里过得挺好。”

“地球很有意思。”

爵士露出温柔的笑容：“我就知道，你会喜欢。这颗蓝星上还有很多充满魅力的东西，值得你去慢慢发现。”

爵士掏出一个通讯器，递给铁腕，“收好，别让大黄蜂他们知道。”

“等等，这是——”

“我知道你想家。”

“根据守则，未经长官允许的前提下……”

“嘿，记得吗？我也是你长官，而且目前阶位比你的直属上司还要高。”爵士挤挤眼，“所以，拿好。”

“……父亲，额，长官……”

“你可以用它随时给我们报平安。但它不能频繁使用。”

“我知道了。”

“那么，祝你在地球过得愉快。我在塞星等你们凯旋归来。”

 

爵士返回塞星后，第一时间给警车发去了即时通讯。

“Prowl，她一切都好。”

“嗯。”回复几乎是立刻的。

“大黄蜂吵着要我把她接回来，不过我拒绝了。”

这回警车没有立刻回复，显然又在忙碌工作。

“对了，我觉得等到铁腕回来，大概你还能收到新的‘惊喜’。”

“我从不怀疑她的能力。”

“也许是比能力更精彩的东西呢？”

“你在那里又发现了什么？关于铁腕的？”

“不，不是她。”爵士停顿了下，“但和她多少有点关系。你想不想试着用逻辑电路解一下？我觉得挺有意思。”

“我现在没空玩猜谜游戏。”

爵士猜想如果警车知道了铁腕可能会带个男朋友回来，CPU大概要炸。

这么想想那场面，忽然有点小期待呢。

 

—END—

**Author's Note:**

> 【原文评论存档，倒叙浏览】  
> 窝边盛开的紫苜蓿 回复了 RY-苏沐秋：会习惯的，警车爸爸，每个当爹的总会习惯，hhhhhh  
> RY-苏沐秋：警车看着女儿身边的红色小年轻，都快哭了——我真没想到类人形自走数据板会找个杀马特回来←哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈


End file.
